


Homophobia

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: L'homophobie au lycée, c'est souvent plus trash que ce que les adultes peuvent penser, et bien souvent, les victimes n'osent pas en parler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde
> 
> Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas fait de nouvelles fiction, trop occupée à avancer dans celles déjà en cours, ou à les finir.
> 
> Je vous parle donc un peu de cette fic :
> 
> Elle s'appelle Homophobia
> 
> elle se passe dans l'univers de la série Teen Wolf (mais sans surnaturel), c'est donc un UA
> 
> Non ce n'est pas un sterek, je suis désolée pour les fans de ce ship.
> 
> Ceci sera du Thiam. (Théo Raeken/Liam Dunbar)
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui concerne Teen wolf (mais vous vous en doutiez probablement)
> 
> L'histoire par contre est à moi et la cover faite par mes soins :-)
> 
> WARNINGS : ce sera une fic très dure, avec des moments très difficiles. D'ailleurs ça commence fort (vous êtes prévenus). J'ai introduis dès le début des personnages qui vont être de véritables monstres humains (qui sont d'ailleurs très intolérants envers les gens différents d'eux dans la série, j'ai pas inventé grand chose). Il va y avoir du sang, des bagarres, des morts (pas plus que deux, normalement et pas des persos principaux), des séjours à l'hôpital et en psychiatrie, sûrement une TS (tentative de suicide), des gros mots, du sexe (quand même un peu), des problèmes et surtout... de l'amour (bah oui, quand même) :-)
> 
> Je vous laisse avec ce début pas très long qui met dans l'ambiance dès le début.
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**HOMOPHOBIA**

Un garçon aux cheveux blond foncé courait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills en direction du Belvédère. Il était poursuivi par des jeunes gens de son âge. Garçons et filles.

\- On va t'attraper, tu iras pas bien loin, cria l'une des filles en sautant par dessus un tronc d'arbre couché en travers du chemin.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Il voulait juste s'en sortir, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il arriva au Belvédère et s'arrêta à deux pas du précipice. Il tenta de retrouver une respiration normale et regarda la ville avant de se retourner quand ses poursuivants arrivèrent au Belvédère à leur tour.

\- Tu croyais vraiment nous échapper en venant ici ? C'est stupide. Pédé et idiot, t'as vraiment pas de bol toi dans la vie, ricana un grand brun.

Le jeune blond affolé jeta un coup œil derrière lui, puis croisa le regard du grand brun.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! dit-il, désespéré, des larmes de peur dévalant ses joues.

\- Les monstres comme toi, on peut pas les laisser tranquilles. Vous corrompez notre monde.

\- J'ai rien fait, se défendit le jeune homme.

\- Oh que si, viens pas jouer l'innocent maintenant. On t'a vu avec l'autre. On a prit des photos de vous. Tu les as vus, hein ? Elles sont très jolies, surtout celle où tu lui suces la queue avec gourmandise.

Le jeune homme pâlit et recula d'un pas.

Du bruit dans la forêt attira l'attention du groupe de huit personnes qui s'étaient mises en demi cercle devant lui. Il dirigea son regard vers la forêt et un garçon de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux bruns arriva. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le groupe.

\- Ah bah voilà, il est là ton mac. Tu vois, il vient pour sauver sa chienne d'amour, t'en a de la chance, princesse ! cracha le grand brun.

Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent un instant.

\- Nolan, butte-le ! ordonna le grand brun et un blond plus petit tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Attends… Gabe, t'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Il a réussi à pervertir l'autre là-bas et à en faire un animal, comme lui. Tu veux finir de la même façon ? On doit exterminer ces trucs si on veut pas que la race humaine disparaisse à jamais. Tu crois que deux mecs ensemble ça peut faire des gosses ?

\- Non, bien sûr que je sais que non, mais…

\- Butte-le ! répéta Gabe, le regard furieux ancré dans celui de Nolan qui déglutit. Il leva son fusil et le garçon brun qui avait débarqué de la forêt prit la fuite.

Le jeune blond voulu suivre son ami en passant à travers le groupe de ses poursuivants, mais une fille et un gars le poussèrent vers le précipite.

Nolan tira un coup de feu qui résonna dans la nature et un cri se fit entendre, puis un grand silence pesant. Gabe sortit du groupe pour aller voir si l'ennemi avait été abattu.

Le jeune blond poursuivi se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et se mit à crier en pleurant. Le désespoir le submergeant complètement. Il tenta de se relever, mais une fille l'empoigna et abattit son poing dans sa joue.

\- Toi, tu bouges pas, claqua-t-elle.

Gabe revint vers le groupe avec le sourire.

\- T'es vraiment un bon tireur, Nolan. En plein dans la tête. Joli, félicita le grand brun, puis il prit l'arme des mains de son pote et dirigea le canon vers le blond assit par terre.

\- C'est ton tour maintenant.

Le garçon blond se releva, une douleur lui traversa la jambe quand Gabe lui tira dessus et il bascula en arrière. Il se sentit tomber indéfiniment avant que le noir l'englobe d'un coup sec.

\- Ok, on se barre les mecs, dit Gabe et les huit jeunes se séparèrent rapidement.

Le Belvédère fut aussitôt déserté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> alors, après cette mise en bouche assez trash avec le prologue, c'est plus calme, en tout cas pour ce tout début. 
> 
> On va rencontrer Liam et ses amis et aussi Théo. 
> 
> Toute l'histoire va se passer en une année scolaire
> 
> Bonne lecture

Rentrée scolaire à Beacon Hills. Septembre.

 

Liam fut déposé devant le lycée de Beacon Hills par son beau-père, monsieur Geyer, chirurgien à l'hôpital de la ville. Il sortit de la voiture avec son sac sur l'épaule et regarda le bâtiment devant lui.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il repéra bien vite, Mason Hewitt, son meilleur ami de toujours et soupira de bonheur. Ouf, au moins, son transfert pour le lycée public avait pu se faire. Liam ne serait pas seul à affronter ce nouvel établissement.

* * *

 

* * *

Ils étaient tous deux, avant, dans le lycée privé de Devenford, mais Liam en avait été viré avant la fin de la première année à cause de certains problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés avec des profs, des élèves et le coach de lacrosse. Ses parents avaient donc dû lui trouver un nouveau lycée. Heureusement, l'établissement public avait été d'accord de le prendre malgré les mauvaises appréciations écrites dans son carnet. Le directeur avait dit qu'il lui donnait une chance. Monsieur et Madame Geyer avaient été vraiment soulagés que leur fils puisse étudier dans ce lycée. La mère de Liam avait vraiment eu peur qu'ils doivent déménager parce qu'aucun établissement ne voudrait de son fils.

Mason avait aussitôt demandé à ses parents de le changer de lycée et monsieur et madame Hewitt n'y avaient vu aucun inconvénient. Après tout, c'était à leur fils de choisir où il voulait étudier.

* * *

 

* * *

Liam se dirigea vers Mason, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey, content de te voir ici, dit-il et Mason lui sourit, ravi.

\- Heureusement que mes parents ont acceptés que je change de lycée. Je me serais pas vu à Devenford sans toi, surtout pas avec les autres qui te critiquaient après que tu sois partis.

\- Ah, ils ont dit des trucs avant les vacances ?

\- Ouais un peu, mais ils ne te connaissent pas. Ils disaient juste que tu étais vraiment mal élevé et idiot. Mais toi et moi, on sait que c'est pas de ta faute. Tu prends tes médicaments, maintenant ?

\- Ma mère y veille. J'ai pas le choix. Mais ça me fatigue, j'ai quasiment pas quitté mon lit pendant les vacances et je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir tenir au lycée. Bon, on y va ?

Mason hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du lycée et passèrent la porte, confiants, certains que cette deuxième année allait bien se passer.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Un homme déposa Théo Raeken devant le lycée de Beacon Hills. Le jeune homme sortit d'une voiture grise qui démarra alors qu'il avait à peine claqué la portière.

\- Sympa, grinça le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

C'était un natif de Beacon Hills qui avait fait ses premières classes dans un des collèges publics de la ville, puis il avait dû partir quand un drame s'était produit dans sa famille. Il revenait maintenant parce qu'il avait demandé à s'éloigner de l'endroit où il avait vécu ses sept dernières années car il avait eu des problèmes avec les jeunes de son lycée. Il avait été victime de harcèlement. Par presque tous les élèves de sa classe et tous les jours pendant deux ans avant de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, de se retrouver à l'hôpital, puis en asile psychiatrique et enfin, de retour à la vie normale. Ses parents avaient été ravis de l'envoyer vivre dans un foyer de Beacon Hills pour pouvoir éviter de devoir le reprendre à la maison. Ils ne voulaient plus d'un fils comme lui. D'un fils homosexuel, car c'est bien ce que Théo était et c'est bien ce qui lui avait posé des problèmes dans son ancien lycée et avec sa famille. Il aurait eu mieux fait de se taire deux ans auparavant plutôt que de vouloir être honnête avec ses copains de classe. Ça avait été, dès ce moment là, une descente aux enfers progressive pour lui. Chaque jour avait apporté son lot de moqueries, d'insultes, de passages à tabac et Théo avait finit par ne plus le supporter trois mois avant la fin de la deuxième année.

Il entra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et détailla les élèves autour de lui qui marchaient en direction de la porte d'entrée. Maintenant, il allait falloir être discret. Ne pas montrer aux autres qui il était vraiment. Jouer un rôle et tout irait bien. Il l'espérait.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Liam mit ses affaires dans son casier, le referma et attendit que Mason vienne le rejoindre pour qu'ils aillent ensemble dans leur salle de classe. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir ensemble et Liam repéra un petit groupe qui les regardèrent passer en ricanant. C'était quoi leur problème à eux ?

Il vit une fille, longs cheveux brun très foncé, ondulés et il blêmit. Il la connaissait. C'était Hayden Romero, une fille qui avait été avec lui au collège.

\- Merde, grinça-t-il à voix basse.

Il décida de ne pas se préoccuper de cette fille.

Mason et lui entrèrent dans la classe, s'assirent à des bancs placés l'un à côté de l'autre et attendirent. La classe se remplie rapidement d'élèves et une adulte arriva enfin. Elle annonça être la prof et ordonna aux jeunes gens de sortir des cahiers et des stylos. Liam obtempéra.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Théo arriva en salle d'anglais et se figea sur le seuil. Il regarda les jeunes gens présents dans la classe et arrondit les yeux. Ça alors, il connaissait deux élèves qui se trouvaient là. Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski. Il avait été à l'école avec eux deux ans de suite ici à Beacon Hills quand il avait six et sept ans. Il décida d'aller vers eux.

\- Bonjour, lança Théo, voulant paraître sûr de lui.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent en plissant les yeux.

\- Ah, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Scott McCall cligna des paupières puis il dit, hésitant un peu ?

\- Théo ? Theo Raeken ?

Théo sourit. Bon, ils l'avaient pas complètement oublié, visiblement.

\- Théo ? s'étonna Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis revenu à Beacon Hills après avoir passé quelques années loin de la ville. Je serai en classe avec vous, on dirait.

Stiles eut l'air plutôt content, Scott, un peu moins, mais Theo ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'assit à la place qui se trouvait le plus près de lui et attendit le début du cours.

* * *

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Liam bailla en se frottant les yeux. Cette première journée de lycée était difficile. Sa mère avait bien veillée le matin à ce que son fils prenne son médicament, malgré qu'il avait supplié pour ne pas devoir le faire à cause de la fatigue qu'il lui provoquait, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte. Encore cinq minute. Pfffff.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et les élèves se levèrent respectueusement pour accueillir le directeur du lycée.

\- Bonjour chers élèves. Asseyez-vous!

Les jeunes obtempérèrent.

\- Bien, je suis ici pour vous parler des options sportives de notre lycée. Les sélections auront lieues aujourd'hui et demain. Pour le lacrosse, ça se passera dans vingt minutes sur le terrain derrière le lycée. Pour le basket, ce sera à dix-sept heures dans la salle de sport. Pour le soccer, ce sera demain après les cours sur le terrain de lacrosse.

\- Et pour la natation ? demanda un élève aux cheveux flamboyants.

Le directeur se pinça les lèvres et regarda les papiers qu'il tenait en main.

\- Ah, pour la natation, c'est demain à dix-sept heures. En ce qui concerne la salle de musculation, elle est ouverte librement à tous les élèves de notre lycée à toute heure de la journée et ce jusqu'à la fermeture de l'école à vingt-et-une heures. Ils vous faut seulement noter votre nom sur la liste quand vous y entrer et quand vous en sortez. Il va de soi que l'on vous demande de laisser les locaux dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient à votre arrivée. Pour la bibliothèque, elle est accessible aux mêmes horaires que les infrastructures sportives. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez y accéder qu'à l'aide de votre carte personnelle. Les nouveaux arrivants dans notre lycée pour cette année doivent venir la chercher au secrétariat avant demain soir.

Le directeur prit congé et s'en alla au moment où la cloche retentissait. Liam se leva, imité par le reste de la classe.

\- On va chercher notre carte de bibliothèque maintenant ? demanda Mason à son ami.

\- Je voulais aller me présenter aux sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de lacrosse. Mais je devrais avoir le temps avant d'aller chercher ma carte avec toi. Tu vas t'inscrire dans un cours sportif ?

Mason secoua la tête.

\- Non merci. Non, moi je me suis inscrit pour les cours de science avancée.

\- Pourquoi je suis pas étonné, sourit Liam.

Il quitta la salle de classe avec Mason et il se dirigèrent à l'étage supérieur pour aller récupérer leur carte de bibliothèque au secrétariat. Liam fronça les sourcils quand il vit que Hayden Romero se trouvait là.

\- C'est marrant de te voir ici, Liam. Je pensais que tes parents te mettaient dans un lycée privé, grinça la jeune fille et Liam se souvint exactement pourquoi il détestait cette pimbêche. Elle avait toujours été très jalouse que Liam ait une vie meilleure que la sienne.

\- Il fallait qu'elle soit aussi dans ce lycée, chuchota Mason à l'oreille de son pote.

\- Mouais, grinça Liam entre ses dents. Je suis verni cette année.

\- Essaye de ne pas t'énerver avec elle. Souviens-toi qu'elle est juste jalouse et qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Liam inspira un grand coup. Mason avait raison. Il n'allait pas s'énerver avec cette fille.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Théo monta les escaliers et se retrouva tout au bout d'une colonne d'une dizaine d'élèves attendant devant le secrétariat. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. Bon, c'était pas gagné. Il ne disposait que de dix minutes pour avoir sa carte avant de devoir être devant le lycée pour que le type qui l'avait déposé le matin même ne le reprenne en voiture pour rentrer au centre dans lequel il vivait. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il vit arriver deux mecs qui discutaient. Un grand aux cheveux bruns et un plus petit aux cheveux blonds. Le blond ne le calcula pas, mais le brun le scruta comme s'il avait été une sorte d'animal bizarre. Théo tenta pendant quelques secondes de ne pas s'en formaliser, mais ce fut au dessus de ses forces. C'était pas son genre de s'aplatir devant un regard.

\- Tu veux ma photo ? demanda-t-il, amèrement et le grand brun ricana.

\- Non merci. J'essayais juste de savoir ce que tu es exactement ? Un mec qui veut passer pour une tapette, ou une nana qui veut se viriliser pour attirer à elle les petites chattes du lycée ?

Théo cligna des yeux. Hein ?

\- Je serais toi, j'éviterai de m'afficher au lycée. Tu peux te travestir en rose chez toi, mais pas ici.

Théo baissa les yeux sur son sweat rose pâle. Ah, c'était donc ça qui semblait poser problème au grand brun. Théo haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. Ne pas répondre à ce genre de provocation était la meilleure chose à faire, il le savait. Il remarqua que les regards des autres jeunes qui attendaient étaient fixés sur lui et sur le grand brun derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le grand brun faire des gestes obscènes en le montrant du doigt. Théo grinça des dents. Ça commençait mal.

Un mec aux cheveux blond foncé s'approcha du grand brun et se planta en face de lui, son regard bleu clair dans les yeux marrons qui se fixèrent sur lui.

\- Qu'est-qu'il me veut le p'tit, là ? ricana le grand brun.

Le blond lui tendit la main en se présentant.

\- Liam Dunbar, salut.

Le grand brun hésita, puis tendit sa main et serra celle de Liam.

\- Gabe.

Il voulut retirer sa main, mais Liam ne la lâcha pas et même, l'écrasa dans la sienne en lui tordant le poignet.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'intolérance. C'est un truc qui me met hors de moi.

Le blond qui accompagnait le grand brun repoussa Liam brusquement.

\- Tu vas le lâcher, ouais. De quoi tu te mêles ?

\- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? rétorqua Liam sans se laisser impressionner.

Un mec black aux cheveux très courts posa une main sur l'épaule de Liam.

\- Laisse tomber, Liam. Viens, on peut prendre nos cartes et s'en aller.

Liam jeta un regard meurtrier sur Gabe et le blond à ses côtés puis il se détendit, tourna les talons et se dirigea avec son ami vers le bureau de la secrétaire du lycée. Théo le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il entendit derrière lui le fameux Gabe et son pote blond chuchoter entre eux mais décida de ne pas s'y intéresser. Il avança dans la colonne et pu bientôt récupérer sa carte de bibliothèque. Il passa devant les deux mecs cons qui s'étaient moqués et traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers l'escalier. C'était pas qu'il était pressé, mais c'était tout comme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce premier chapitre 
> 
> j'espère que ça vous a plu et donné envie de lire la suite.
> 
> à bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde
> 
> voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Liam fulminait en grinçant des dents, assis sur un banc des gradins du terrain de lacrosse. Il regarda les joueurs faisant déjà parti de l'équipe se préparer.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais avoir une place ? demanda Liam, peu sûr de lui.

\- Liam, ton père était champion de son lycée, capitaine de l'équipe pendant toute sa scolarité. Il t'a apprit, il t'a entraîné. Non seulement tu seras pris, mais tu seras capitaine, mec.

\- Ouais, si je sais contrôler ma colère, seulement. À Devenford-

\- C'était des cons à Devenford, oublie ce lycée, coupa Mason. Au fait, pourquoi t'as pensé que c'était une bonne idée de te faire des ennemis dès le premier jour ?

\- J'aime pas l'intolérance. On est en 2019, mec, une couleur n'a pas de sexe. J'en reviens pas que ça pose encore problème à certains qu'un mec porte du rose ou une autre couleur.

\- Les esprits ont du mal à s'ouvrir, apparemment. Je suis pas surpris. Tu te souviens de Brett ?

Liam roula les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, comment je pourrais oublier cet abruti.

\- Ouais, il t'a pas mal pourri ton année de première. Mais, mise à part ça, tu te souviens quand on a commencé, il portait du rose et du violet, parfois. Ça avait du mal à passer pour les autres.

\- Ouais, je me souviens. J'avais pris sa défense en plus, et après, il s'est acharné sur moi parce que je me contrôlais mal pendant les matchs et que j'étais tout le temps sur le banc.

Liam serra la mâchoire à s'en faire péter les dents puis il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et rouvrit les yeux au moment où le coach appela les nouveaux pour venir montrer ce dont ils étaient capables. Liam se leva d'un bond, attrapa une canne de crosse sur le sol et sautilla sur place pour s'échauffer. Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

* * *

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

\- Félicitations pour ta place dans l'équipe, dit un mec aux cheveux brun foncé et à la mâchoire de travers en tendant sa main à Liam.

\- Merci.

\- T'es très bon. Où as-tu acquis un niveau tel que celui-là ?

\- C'est mon père qui m'appris et m'a entraîné. Il était champion de lacrosse au lycée et capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Je vois. Moi, c'est Scott McCall, je suis en terminale et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Liam Dunbar, je suis en deuxième année.

\- Tu n'étais pas ici l'année dernière ?

\- Non, je… j'ai changé de lycée.

\- D'accord.

Un mec aux cheveux bruns en bataille fit tomber du matériel et Scott se retourna vivement, puis il se mit à rire, regardant le mec empêtré dans des cannes de crosse.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit-il, tout sourire.

Le dénommé Stiles se releva, rangea les cannes aussi bien que possible et s'approcha de Scott. Il toisa Liam et lui tendit sa main.

\- Stiles Stilinski, meilleur ami de Scott et meilleur joueur de l'équipe de crosse, dit-il, en souriant.

Liam éclata de rire. Il l'avait vu jouer un peu plus tôt et ce mec était une catastrophe. C'était à peine s'il savait courir sans se faire un croche pieds.

\- Il s'appelle Liam, il est en deuxième année.

\- Cool, on va t'entraîner… ou plutôt, on va s'entraîner avec toi. Je t'ai vu jouer, t'es excellent.

\- Merci, dit Liam en rougissant un peu.

Il rangea ses affaires et sortit du vestiaire, heureux. Il retrouva Mason qui l'attendait dans le couloir et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Théo Raeken se leva ce matin-là, s'étira et regarda sa petite chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son sweat rose pâle posé sur un petit bureau. Il l'aimait ce pull. Il l'aimait vraiment. Sa sœur le lui avait trouvé dans une brocante quand ils étaient enfant et elle lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire. Bien sûr, il avait sept ans à l'époque, le pull lui était bien trop grand et ses parents le lui avaient pris à cause de la couleur. Il l'avait retrouvé quand son père avait vidé leur grenier pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui appartenait de près ou de loin à Théo. Il l'avait reprit et garder. Alors, ouais, il l'aimait ce pull. Il soupira, alla se préparer dans sa salle de bain, s'habilla puis enfila le pull. Pas question qu'il ne le porte pas à cause de quelques crétins qui comprenaient rien à la vie. Il sortit de sa chambre, la verrouilla et descendit deux étages pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner à la salle commune du centre avant qu'on ne le conduise au lycée.

* * *

 

* * *

Théo ouvrit son casier et prit ses affaires de cours, les mit dans son sac, ferma son casier, tourna les talons et son regard se posa sur Liam, le mec qui l'avait défendu la veille près du secrétariat. Théo le regarda. Il était mignon. Très mignon même. Un peu plus petit que lui, des cheveux blonds très foncés, coiffés en arrière. Un joli sourire. Théo se dit furtivement qu'il aurait dû le remercier, mais il ne se sentait pas de le faire maintenant. Il décrocha son regard du jeune homme et partit en direction de sa salle de classe. Il s'assit à une table et attendit que le cours commence.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

A la pause de midi, Théo déambula avec son plateau dans le réfectoire et soudain, il se retourna quand il entendit son prénom résonner derrière lui. C'était Stiles qui l'avait appelé. Il était attablé avec Scott et d'autres personnes que Théo ne connaissait pas encore. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table et s'assit à côté de Stiles.

\- Tu dois pas connaître beaucoup de monde dans ce lycée, hein ? Alors, voilà Kira, le petite amie de Scott, elle est dans l'équipe de lacrosse. Malia, ma petite amie, et Lydia Martin. Les amis, voici Théo Raeken. Il était avec Scott et moi à l'école quand on était petit. Tu vas faire partie de l'équipe de lacrosse aussi ?

\- Moi ? Euh non… je suis pas très fan des sports collectifs. J'ai jamais tenu une canne de lacrosse de ma vie, d'ailleurs.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été sympa que tu sois dans l'équipe aussi, dit Stiles avec le sourire et Théo sentit ses joues chauffer un peu.

Il se souvint que, déjà quand il était petit, Stiles lui faisait cet effet-là, surtout quand il souriait et que ses jolis yeux brun-miel pétillaient.

Le jeune Stilinski se leva brusquement et cria en agitant la main.

\- Hey Liiiiiaaaammm !

Théo tourna son regard vers l'endroit que Stiles regardait et il vit le jeune blond qui l'avait défendu, accompagné de son ami black, qui cherchait une place où se poser pour manger. Il se dirigea vers la table avec son pote et s'assit à côté de Théo. Liam sourit à la tablée, puis il regarda Théo.

\- On s'est déjà croisé, non ?

\- Si, hier après-midi. Tu as tenu tête à ce connard de Gabe à ma place.

\- Je reconnais ton sweat. Je m'appelle Liam Dunbar.

\- Je sais, souffla doucement Théo.

Liam commença à manger son repas, puis il tourna son regard vers son voisin.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Euh… Théo. Je… je suis en terminale avec Scott et Stiles.

\- Ah, et bien moi je suis dans l'équipe de lacrosse avec Scott et Stiles et je suis en deuxième année. Et lui, c'est mon pote, Mason.

Mason fit un signe de main à Théo qui répondit par un signe de tête.

\- Faut pas te laisser faire quand des abrutis comme Gabe s'en prennent à toi, dit Liam, le regard ancré dans celui de Théo.

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre. J'ai eu… Enfin bref, c'est mieux d'ignorer ce genre de trucs.

Et Théo lâcha Liam du regard pour se concentrer sur son assiette. Il la releva brusquement quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur le sommet de son crâne. Il tourna la tête et vit derrière lui, le fameux grand brun répondant au nom de Gabe.

\- T'as pas compris on dirait ? Tu continues à venir au lycée avec ce pull de tapette. Tu dois aimer te faire frapper.

Théo choisit de l'ignorer une fois de plus, mais son voisin se leva d'un bond, repoussant des deux mains Gabe.

\- Fous-lui la paix, abruti. En quoi ça te regarde ce qu'il porte ?

Gabe ricana.

\- Ah, mais c'est ton petit copain, c'est ça ? J'avais pas compris ça comme ça hier. Vous devriez faire gaffe, les autres mecs autour de la table, les animaux, ça se contrôlent jamais, même si on croit qu'ils savent se tenir.

Et Gabe partit en riant à gorge déployée. Liam serra les dents.

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? demanda-t-il à Théo qui tourna le regard vers lui en haussant les épaules.

\- Laisse tomber, Liam, c'est un abruti, c'est tout.

Théo se leva, prit son plateau et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Liam se rassit en fulminant.

* * *

 

* * *

\- Franchement, ce type est un connard.

\- Qui Théo ? demanda Scott, pas certain d'avoir compris.

\- Non, Gabe, le grand brun. Déjà hier il s'en est prit à Théo à cause de son pull.

\- Ben, il a pas tort, il devrait pas mettre ce genre de pull pour venir au lycée. C'est un peu une invitation aux remarques, dit doucement Malia.

Liam ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Quoi ? Il regarda Stiles, Scott, Kira et Lydia hocher la tête lentement. Ils avaient l'air tous d'accord avec cette information.

\- Attendez, vous pensez vraiment ça ? Donc... si l'une de vous, mesdemoiselles, met une mini-jupe pour venir en cours, c'est une invitation au viol à votre avis ?

\- Ben c'est pas la même chose, les mini-jupes sont faites pour les filles. Le rose n'est pas une couleur d'homme. C'est tout ! expliqua Scott.

\- Le pull de Théo est un pull d'homme, ça se voit en plus. Je vois pas le problème, moi. Fin, bref.

Liam se leva, prit son plateau et s'en alla.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Théo flâna dans les couloirs, puis il se retrouva en face de la porte qui menait à la salle de muscu. Il poussa la porte et entra. La salle était remplie de machines de sport en tout genre. Des haltères, des poids, des barres de tractions, des tapis de course. Le jeune homme parcourut la pièce des yeux, puis il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers une barre de tractions. Il leva les bras, attrapa la barre à deux mains et se hissa à la force des bras. Il fit des tractions pendant quelques minutes, puis arrêta. Il se débarrassa de son pull rose, de son t-shirt qu'il portait en dessous et reprit la barre en main. Il allait se plaire dans cette salle. C'était certain.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Liam rumina toute la journée. Franchement, Gabe était un connard et Théo était idiot de se laisser traiter de cette façon. Pourquoi ne se battait-il pas un peu plus pour avoir le respect qu'il méritait ? C'était quand même pas compliqué de ne pas s'écraser devant les autres. Le jeune homme se changea pour rejoindre le terrain de lacrosse et grogna quand il vit que l'ami de Gabe, Nolan, se trouvait sur le terrain non loin de Stiles et Scott. Liam serra les poings et s'avança vers ses nouveaux amis, ignorant le plus possible Nolan. Il voulu parler à Scott, mais laissa l'idée de côté quand il vit Théo assit sur le banc tout en bas des gradins. Il s'approcha de lui :

\- Tu viens jouer aussi au lacrosse ?

Théo leva la tête et la secoua juste après.

\- Non, je suis pas très bon en sport collectif.

\- Ah… Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si c'est pas pour jouer ?

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi maintenant. On m'a demandé de venir essayer ce sport, mais j'y tiens pas. Alors j'attends ici la fin du cours et quand je rentrerai chez moi, je dirai que ça ne m'a pas plu.

\- Je vois.

Liam baissa la tête sur ses chaussures de sport, scruta l'herbe sous ses pieds, puis releva la tête pour regarder Théo dans les yeux.

\- Écoute… pour Gabe et Nolan… je pense vraiment que tu devrais pas te laisser faire. Ils vont aller de plus en plus loin si tu mets pas un stop à ça tout de suite.

Théo se leva et fit face à Liam.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? Si je réponds, ça va être pire. Je sais comment ça fonctionne, crois-moi. Je vais pas leur répondre, je veux pas de problèmes dans ce lycée.

\- Tu as eu des problèmes dans un autre lycée avant ?

Théo baissa les yeux sans répondre et prit son sac sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiments des vestiaires sans un mot. Liam le rattrapa alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

\- Attends… désolé, ça me regarde pas. J'aurais pas dû te poser la question. Tu sais… je sais de quoi je parle aussi, crois-moi. J'ai eu des problèmes dans mon ancien lycée et se taire ça n'aide en rien.

\- Les envoyer péter non plus. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. Je pense qu'ils t'attendent pour commencer l'entraînement. Le coach a pas l'air jouasse.

Liam se retourna pour voir le coach, mains sur les hanches, qui gueulait quelque chose dans sa direction. Il soupira et rejoignit le cours, laissant Théo là où il était. Après tout, c'était pas son problème s'il ne voulait pas se défendre. c'est lui qui en subirait les conséquences, au final. Il s'excusa pour son petit retard et se plaça là où le coach le lui ordonna. À côté de Nolan !

* * *

 

* * *

Liam serra les dents et jeta des regards meurtriers sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que, personne ne veut d'une petite tapette comme capitaine d'équipe, hein ? Si tu continues de traîner avec la fiotte, tu vas avoir des problèmes, souffla Nolan, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Tais-toi ! Je veux pas t'entendre. Je traîne avec qui je veux et j'arriverai au poste de capitaine parce que je suis bon dans ce sport, c'est tout. C'est pas un abruti dans ton genre qui va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Fais comme tu le sens.

Liam fronça les sourcils. Ce mec allait quand même pas lui pourrir ses heures de sport avec ces conneries ! Le capitaine était choisit en fonction de son bon niveau de jeu et pas pour d'autres critères. Liam secoua la tête. Fallait vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à cet imbécile de Nolan et ses paroles débiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à bientôt pour la suite
> 
> KitsuneA


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Suite de Homophobia aujourd'hui
> 
> j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours cette fic.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Liam sortit du vestiaire et s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il vit Théo assit sur l'escalier et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Alors, ce cours de lacrosse ? dit-il en riant.

\- On va dire que c'est définitivement pas pour moi, même si j'avoue n'avoir pas regardé du tout en quoi ça consistait exactement.

\- Comment tu rentres ?

Théo se leva en répondant :

\- Quelqu'un vient me chercher. Et toi ?

\- Stiles a dit qu'il me ramenait chez moi avec sa jeep.

\- Stiles est toujours prêt à rendre service aux autres. Il a pas changé.

\- Tu le connais bien ?

\- Je le connaissais quand j'étais môme. Et Scott aussi. On était dans la même classe et on était amis.

\- C'est chouette de vous être retrouvés

\- Ouais.

Liam nota la tristesse qui perçait dans le dernier mot de Théo. Ça avait l'air plutôt cool de retrouver des anciens amis à soi au lycée. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Théo ? Liam haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie aux côtés de Théo. Ils passèrent la porte et Liam faillit s'étaler dans l'escalier, poussé par deux mains dans son dos. Il se redressa, se retourna, furieux, et vit Nolan devant lui qui ricanait bêtement. Il se précipita sur lui et lui colla un pain magistral dans la joue.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me faire chier, toi !

Nolan se tint la joue une seconde, puis il poussa Liam le plus fort qu'il put, esquiva un coup de sa part et lui mit son poing dans le ventre. Liam se plia en deux en grognant.

Stiles et Scott arrivèrent en courant et maintinrent Nolan, l'empêchant de s'approcher de Liam et Théo attrapa les poignets du jeune Dunbar.

\- Lâche-moi, cria Liam en se débattant.

\- Laisse ce connard. Ça servira à rien que tu t'en prennes à lui. Rentre pas dans son jeu.

\- Je suis pas une chiffe molle, moi, je me laisse pas frapper en tendant l'autre joue.

Théo lâcha Liam et s'éloigna vers le parking sans un mot. Liam se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir parlé de cette façon et rattrapa le jeune homme.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est pourtant exactement ce que tu viens de dire. C'est bon, j'ai compris le message.

Et Théo s'engouffra rapidement dans une voiture bleue qui s'était arrêtée juste devant lui et qui démarra dès qu'il eut claqué la portière. Liam soupira et se retourna. Stiles et Scott étaient derrière lui et Nolan avait disparu du paysage.

\- Tu devrais pas entrer dans le jeu de Nolan, il a pas tort Théo. Ça va rien t'apporter de bon, fais gaffe, dit doucement Stiles.

\- Je me laisse pas marcher dessus sans me défendre. C'est pas mon genre. Les cons méritent d'être remis à leur place.

\- Oui, mais…

Stiles se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire exactement.

\- Tu sais Liam, peut-être que tu devrais pas trop t'en faire pour Théo. Il est assez grand pour se défendre s'il a envie de le faire, dit Scott, posant la main sur l'épaule de Liam pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la jeep de Stiles garée au fond du parking.

\- Pourquoi il se laisse marcher dessus, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

\- J'en sais rien non plus, mais je sais une chose, c'est pas le Théo que j'ai connu par le passé. Il est calme, trop calme. Théo était pas comme ça, expliqua Stiles.

\- Je crois qu'il a dû avoir des problèmes dans son ancien lycée. Il a peut-être pas eu le choix d'apprendre à être calme.

\- On en saura peut-être plus au fil des jours et des semaines d'école.

Stiles grimpa dans sa jeep, suivit de Scott et Liam. Il démarra et quitta le parking.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Théo s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui en soupirant.

\- Journée de merde, grommela-t-il en s'allongeant, fermant les yeux pour se détendre un peu.

Il était censé ne pas créer et ne pas se créer de problèmes, mais au vue de la situation actuelle des choses, ça commençait plutôt mal pour lui. Et en plus, Liam se mettait dans tout ça parce qu'il semblait se sentir investit d'une sorte de mission de protection à la noix. Quel idiot ! Il allait lui attirer encore plus d'ennuis à vouloir l'aider. Fallait qu'il se calme le petit blond explosif et rapidement, avant que les problèmes deviennent plus gros et plus compliqués à gérer pour tous.

Les autres, c'étaient pas toujours des anges, ça, Théo le savait bien et on pouvait se battre contre eux, ça ne changeait souvent rien, bien au contraire. Faire entendre ses idées amenaient souvent plus de soucis avec les gens comme Nolan et Gabe. Théo le savait bien, il avait connu ce genre de personnes de très près.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en se redressant. Le responsable de l'établissement dans lequel il vivait était devant lui.

\- Faut que tu viennes dans la salle commune, Raeken, le directeur a une annonce à faire, c'est important.

Théo se leva de son lit et suivit le responsable à l'étage inférieur. Tous les autres habitants du foyer étaient réunis et regardaient le directeur, placé au milieu de la salle.

\- C'est bon, ils sont tous là, annonça le responsable et le directeur regarda tout le monde, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que vous connaissiez tous, de près ou de loin, Soan Torzec, qui vivait avec nous depuis quatre ans. Certains et certaines d'entre vous étaient même au lycée avec lui. Je dois vous annoncer qu'il a été retrouvé mort en bas de la colline du belvédère hier en fin de journée.

Un silence morbide s'abattit dans le foyer et Théo ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Il n'avait connu que très peu ce jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui, mais ça le touchait tout de même d'apprendre qu'il était mort.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lança une jeune fille.

\- Eh bien… la police va ouvrir une enquête. Les officiers vont venir poser des questions ici et au lycée dans lequel Soan étudiait. Il… comment dire… il n'est pas mort seul, il semblerait. Le shérif a découvert un autre jeune homme dans les bois, abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Il semblerait que cette personne ne soit pas de Beaucon Hills mais il… il fréquentait de près Soan selon des sources sûres.

Théo sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il savait ! Il savait que Soan était homosexuel et qu'il sortait avec un garçon de la ville voisine qu'il voyait très souvent. Le jeune homme se sentit nauséeux et quitta la salle commune précipitamment, se dirigeant vers les premières toilettes qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette et vomit dans un haut le coeur douloureux.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Liam rentra chez lui en claquant la porte de la maison et madame Dunbar vint aussitôt dans l'entrée, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Liam la salua et la rassura. Tout allait bien, c'était le vent qui avait fait claquer la porte.

\- Tu m'as l'air… énervé, fit remarquer la mère de famille, inquiète.

\- Non, ça va. J'ai juste besoin d'aller m'allonger.

Et le jeune homme disparut dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ventre contre le matelas, tête dans l'oreiller et serra les poings pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Le lycée publique, était-ce au final pire que le privé ? Ça démarrait mal en tout cas. Et le fait que la plupart des lycéens ne disent rien, ne fassent rien et ne réagissent pas, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Qui leur avait appris à s'aplatir de la sorte ? Et Théo, c'était sans doute le pire de tous. Pas fichu de se défendre alors que les gens l'insultaient. Enfin, pas les gens, Nolan et Gabe, ces deux abrutis. Ils méritaient d'être remis à leur place pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'étaient pas plus en droit que quiconque de se moquer gratuitement des autres, encore moins de les insulter. Mais Théo semblait ne rien vouloir dire, les laisser faire et leur donner l'occasion de prendre du pouvoir. Et une fois qu'ils l'auraient, ce pouvoir de détruire les autres, qu'allaient-ils bien en faire ? Jusqu'où étaient-ils capable d'aller ? L'être humain pouvait être très cruel, Liam en savait quelque chose.

Il se retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait son ancien lycée, ses anciens camarades, l'équipe de lacrosse. Tout. !

Sa rentrée s'était pourtant bien passée en première, aux côtés de Mason. Il s'était fait des amis assez rapidement et même, une petite copine, Hayden Romero. Et tout avait basculé tout à coup quand il avait été promu capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse. Ses coéquipiers, jaloux pour la plupart, avaient commencé à l'insulter et puis rapidement, à le traiter de PD parce qu'il traînait beaucoup avec Mason qui ne cachait pas le fait qu'il aimait les garçons. Il avait été mis de côté, frappé dans les vestiaires et insulté sur le terrain, puis ça s'était étendu au reste du lycée. Même Brett, qui pourtant était connu pour être bisexuel, l'avait insulté et s'était moqué de lui au même titre que les autres. Liam avait ressenti beaucoup de colère qu'il avait tenté de contenir mais ça n'avait pas marché, parce qu'il avait un trouble explosif intermittent. Les coups avaient plu sur les les autres. Liam ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ça en avait calmé beaucoup, mais malheureusement pas tous et c'est Liam qui avait fini par avoir des problèmes avec le coach de lacrosse et les profs. C'est à lui que tout le monde en avait voulu, lui reprochant de ne rien supporter et de mettre une ambiance de merde partout où il allait. C'est à lui qu'ils avaient reproché de chercher les ennuis. Le cocah lui avait retiré son poste de capitaine et même, sa place dans l'équipe. Liam avait été condamné au banc de touche pendant des mois et les joueurs de son équipe lui avaient clairement fait sentir qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il revienne. Mais Liam était têtu, très même, aussi, il avait été présent à chaque entraînement, chaque match, histoire de bien montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de l'écarter. Puis, était arrivé l'événement qui avait tout fichu par terre, signant la fin de la scolarité de Liam à Devenford.

Un soir, après un entraînement duquel le coach l'avait à nouveau évincé, il s'était prit la tête avec lui et des membres de l'équipe. Le ton était monté très vite et le coach avait fini par dire qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre la décision de l'équipe de virer Liam, aussi bon fut-il. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Liam avait hurlé que c'était injuste et qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le virer, mais Brett avait dit alors que les homos, ils n'en voulaient pas dans une équipe de vrais mecs. Le coach avait soutenu les propos de Brett et l'envie de l'équipe. Il avait donc maintenu sa décision. Liam ne ferrait plus du tout partie de l'équipe. Le jeune homme avait quitté le terrain, amer, puis il avait vu la voiture du coach sur le parking. Il bouillonnait, littéralement, et pour se calmer les nerfs, il avait tapé sur la voiture avec sa canne de crosse, puis avec des pierres et tout ce qui était à portée de mains. Il l'avait détruite de ses propres mains, avec rage.

Il avait alors été renvoyé dès le lendemain, sans appel et avait passé les vacances d'été enfermé à la maison et sous traitement médical. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu sa version des faits, parce que Liam ne ne voyait pas leur expliquer pourquoi il avait été traité d'homo et mis de côté. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents aient des doutes sur lui et que ça leur fasse du mal. Il avait juste dit qu'il était désolé et avait accepté la punition qu'il avait reçu sans broncher.

Il s'était laissé marcher dessus par les autres, s'était laissé être traîner dans la boue sans se défendre alors qu'il aurait dû remettre Brett et les autres à leur place ce soir là au lieu de baisser les bras et de partir. Il serait sûrement encore dans son ancien lycée à l'heure actuelle. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas que Théo ne se batte pas. On pouvait perdre tellement en se laissant écraser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Théo qui veut pas se battre
> 
> Liam qui veut pas se laisser marcher dessus...
> 
> lequel des deux fait le bon choix dans cette histoire... que vaut-il mieux faire quand on subit du harcèlement... c'est toujours la grande question qu'on se pose... et on a souvent pas de réponse.
> 
> à bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA

**Author's Note:**

> j'avais dit que ça commençait assez fort..
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a pas faire fuir trop vite et que la suite vous intéressera quand même.
> 
> à bientôt pour le chapitre 1 qui sera bien sûr plus long que cette introduction.
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
